4th Super Robot Wars
'''4th Super Robot Wars 'is a tactical RPG for the Super Famicom developed by both Banpresto and WinkySoft and published by Banpresto. It's the 5th entry to the classic ''Super Robot Wars series and the last entry to the Divine Crusaders Arc. Gameplay Gameplay of 4th Super Robot Wars is literally similar to its predecessor, Super Robot Wars EX which uses battle sprites for animations. When a stage begins, the character receives introductory dialogue between playable characters, leading to the scenario on the battle field. To complete a scenario, the player must accomplish scenario objectives. Some scenarios are longer, with multi-part missions or have new objectives added as the story unfolds. On battle field, the player and enemy take turns to order their units with commands available, such as movement, attacking, forming squads and casting "Spirit Commands", a set of magic-like spells unique to each pilot. Once the scenario is cleared, more dialogue is exchanged between characters before the player is taken to an intermission menu. Here, units can be upgraded or optional parts installed, characters' stats and skills can be changed or upgraded, and other maintenance actions can be performed before the player continues on with the game. Plot Four Months has passed since the Inspector Conflict, the Earth Sphere is once again at peace. But the increased number of terrorists that appeared throughout the world caused by the Divine Crusaders escalates, and put economic strain on the colonies which leads to some colonies in rebelling again the Earth Sphere. Brigander General Jamitov Hymem formed the group Titans to strengthen the army against the terrorists. As Londo Bell returns from La Gaias after the events of EX, Bright Noah decides to leave his position for a while in search for Lieutenant Quarto Bajena, who went missing for unknown reasons. He parted with the Getter Team under the direction of John Kowen for his search and unravel some events happening in the current world. Things go to worse as Ondora Poseidal declared war on the surface world and even worse, the Divine Crusaders is revived by Neo Zeon Leader Haman Khan under the name Neue DC to take over the Earth Sphere. With the war escalating, an unknown army from another galaxy called the Guests has arrived in the Earth Sphere led by the United Solar System Army Commander, Teniquette Zezenan. The reveal themselves to be part of the Zovorg Alliance which is where the Inspectors originated. With no options left, the Londo Bell must initiate Operation Final with their last fight against the Zovorg for the survival of their planet. Works featured Reception The game was first released March 17, 1995, receiving positive reviews. Critics praised the improvements from the previous game, but criticized the games increased difficulty. Triva *The fourth entry would later get a partial remake under the title Super Robot Wars F and Super Robot Wars F Final for the Sony PlayStation and Sega Saturn around 1997-1998. The remake includes mecha anime from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mobile Suite Gundam Wing, Gunbuster, and Space Runaway Ideon Category:Super Robot Wars games Category:1995 video games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Banpresto games Category:WinkySoft games Category:Crossover games Category:Japan exclusive games